megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Persona 4: Dancing All Night
Persona 4: Dancing All Night is a for the PlayStation Vita developed by Atlus and . The game is compatible with the console version of the Vita, the PlayStation TV. It features remixes of the soundtrack and dancing characters from Persona 4. Some of the contributing remixing artists include , , , and . Two related games, Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight and Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight, ''follow their specific games in similar fashion. Plot "]] Taking place roughly a month following the epilogue of ''Persona 4 Golden, Rise Kujikawa, who has since returned to the idol industry, asks Yu Narukami and all her other friends to dance alongside her in the upcoming Love Meets Bonds Festival. As Yu, along with Naoto Shirogane, join up with Rise at her dance studio and are introduced to fellow idol Kanami Mashita, they learn that Kanami's idol group, Kanamin Kitchen, has mysteriously gone missing. Looking into a rumor concerning a video that shows up on the LMB website at midnight, allegedly showing a dead idol, Yu, Rise, and Naoto check out the video themselves and are sucked into the Midnight Stage, a world separate from the TV world they are used to. There, they discover a mysterious entity is using strange ribbons and a song to force Shadows to form a bond with her, effectively brainwashing anyone who comes into contacts with the ribbons. Unable to use violence in this world, the group discover that they can use the power of song and dance to express their feelings to the Shadows, freeing them from the voice's control. The next day, as the rest of the Investigation Team are assembled at the dance studio, the mysterious voice attempts to pull Kanami into the Midnight Stage, but ends up grabbing producer Kyoka Ochimizu instead. Following in after them, the Investigation Team split up in order to rescue the captured members of Kanamin Kitchen as the voice attempts to force a fake bond with them. As each member is rescued and taken to a safe dressing room, the team discover pages from a diary. Coming across Ochimizu as well, the group deduce that the world is somehow tied to Yuko Osada, an idol who committed suicide years ago, while the Shadows they encounter are people who got dragged into the world after watching the video. Back in the real world, Kanami comes across Ryotaro and Nanako Dojima, who become curious about the whereabouts of Yu and the others. As Dojima helps Kanami look into the strange circumstances surrounding the incident, Nanako is recognized for her dancing talent and is chosen to appear alongside Kanami in the LMB Festival. During this time, Kanami experiences painful flashbacks as she ponders over the lyrics of her upcoming song, "Calystegia", which was originally intended for Yuko. To her shock, Kanami eventually discovers that the diary she had been carrying all this time belonged to Yuko, who she had witnessed killing herself when she came to the studio to audition years ago. Traumatized over the repressed memories, Kanami is overcome by despair and pulled into the Midnight Stage. Back in the Midnight Stage, Ochimizu, who was Yuko's producer back when she was alive, is swayed by the voice but brought to her senses by Yu and the others. Discovering the song sung by the Shadows to be a reversed recording of Calystegia, the team discover the voice to be a Shadow version of Kanami, who has pulled the real Kanami, along with the entire LMB audience, into the Midnight Stage. Although the team manage to save Kanami and bring her to her senses, the Shadow Kanami, revealed to be a god of desire named Mikuratana-no-Kami, bonds itself with the rest of the audience. Determined to get their feelings across, Rise combines her strength with Kanami and the Kanamin Kitchen girls to power up her Persona, Himiko, transforming it into a giant stage for Yu and the others to express themselves. Finally understanding their feelings, Mikuratana-no-Kami releases everyone and returns them to the real world, where Kanami prepares to finish off the festival with a performance of Calystegia. Gameplay In the game, players engage in a "dance battle" with the Shadows in the mysterious world of the "Mayonaka Stage." There will be four difficulties -- Easy, Normal, Hard, and an unlockable All Night. In story mode, it will be possible to make things even easier. Clearing a song will cause the Investigation Team's Personas to appear and clear away the Shadows. Modifiers also exist to make the game easier or harder, and affect your final score and Persona $ reward accordingly. All characters in the game have multiple costumes, which can be purchased with currency earned for clearing songs. Additional DLC costumes, tracks, accessories, characters and song backgrounds are available. In Free Dance mode, the player can pick any character and their costumes, but not the song, as each track is tied to a specific character. Support characters, who provide unique choreographies for the main character, can also be chosen. There are also a number of songs which are exclusive to Free Dance mode, including all the DLC tracks. Characters * Yu Narukami * Rise Kujikawa * Kanami Mashita * Yosuke Hanamura * Kanji Tatsumi * Chie Satonaka * Naoto Shirogane * Yukiko Amagi * Teddie / Human Teddie * Nanako Dojima * Margaret Additional Character Dates * Marie (DLC Character/Free Dance Only): July 30, 2015 * Tohru Adachi (DLC Character/Free Dance Only): August 6, 2015 * Hatsune Miku (DLC Character/Free Dance Only): August 27, 2015 Tracklist * “Specialist” (“Never More” ver.) Featuring Yu Narukami * “Time To Make History” Featuring Yu Narukami * “Your Affection” (“Never More” ver.) Featuring Yosuke Hanamura * “Heartbeat, Heartbreak” (“Never More” ver.) Featuring Yukiko Amagi * “Pursuing My True Self” (Atlus Kozuka Remix) Featuring Chie Satonaka * “Backside of the TV” (Lotus Juice Remix) Featuring Yosuke Hanamura * “Snowflakes” (Narasaki Remix) Featuring Yukiko Amagi * “Signs of Love” (TK Remix) Featuring Yu Narukami * “Best Friends” Featuring Kanji Tatsumi * “Like a Dream Come True” (“Never More” ver.) Featuring Teddie * “Signs of Love” (“Never More” ver.) Featuring Naoto Shirogane * “Time To Make History” (Akira Yamaoka Remix) Featuring Kanji Tatsumi * “Heaven” (Norihiko Hibino Remix) Featuring Naoto Shirogane * “Now I Know” (Yu Miyake Remix) Featuring Rise Kujikawa * “Shadow World” Featuring Kanami Mashita * “Junes Theme” (Vocal Version) Featuring Nanako Dojima * “Shadow World” (Atlus Kozuka Remix) Featuring Nanako Dojima * “Best Friends” (Banvox Remix) Featuring Chie Satonaka * “Pursuing My True Self” (Shinichi Osawa Remix) Featuring Teddie * “Maze of Life” Featuring Yu Narukami * “Heartbeat, Heartbreak” (Towa Tei Remix) Featuring Nanako Dojima * “Your Affection” (Daisuke Asakura Remix) Featuring Kanami Mashita * “Dance!” Featuring Yu Narukami * “Pursuing My True Self” Featuring Rise Kujikawa * “Reach Out To The Truth” (Dancing on Persona Stage) Featuring everyone except Nanako Dojima * "Calystegia" P4DAN Ending Credit * “Electronica In Velvet Room” Featuring Margaret DLC Songs * “Never More” P4G Credits version * “Shadow World” (De De Mouse Shadow Swing Remix) * “Reach Out To The Truth” Music Live 2013 version * “Break Out Of...” Featuring by Marie * "Fog" (ATLUS Konishi Remix) Featuring Tohru Adachi * “True Story” (ATLUS Kozuka Remix) Featuring Rise Kujikawa * "Heaven" (ATOLS Remix) Performed and Featuring Hatsune Miku * “sky's the limit” TV version (part of Persona 4 the Animation set A) * “Beauty of Destiny” TV version (part of Persona 4 the Animation set A) * “key plus words” TV version (part of Persona 4 the Animation set B) * “Detective in Love” Loveline theme (part of Persona 4 the Animation set B) * “Next Chance to Move On” TV version (part of P4G anime set) * “Dazzling Smile” TV version (part of P4G anime set) Downloadable Content Gallery Videos M1= |-| Trailer= |-| Rise= |-| Yu= Trivia * This is the first rhythm game in the Persona series. It is also first Persona game to feature popular VOCALOID. Hatsune Miku. * Persona 4: Dancing All Night shares similarities and traits from two popular SEGA rhythm games, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hatsune_Miku%3A_Project_DIVA Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maimai_(video_game) MaiMai]: ** Difficulty levels in P4DAN are taken from Project DIVA but the colors are from arcade series. However, extreme difficulty in Project DIVA has been renamed All Night; ** The gameplay screen is based off the Maimai series; ** Tanaka's super shop also works the same way as that in the Project DIVA console series, where players earn money by clearing a song. In Project DIVA, the money is called DIVA points. ** The current Project DIVA game, Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X later inherited P4DAN traits and gameplay. * The Investigation Team's costumes almost all come from Persona 4 Golden; the only Golden costumes missing are Teddie's epilogue costume, all of Human Teddie's costumes except casual and drag, Festival Jubei (for Naoto), Yukata, Cheer Squad set (for everyone but Chie and Yukiko), Agent outfit, and Bath Towels (for males). ** Rise's High-Cut Armor and Christmas costumes appear to be very different from the ones shown in one of Persona 4 The Golden Animation's costume themes. * Persona 4: Dancing All Night ''is the last ''Persona ''PlayStation Vita '' ''game to be released in both psychically and digitally in Western territory. As well digital exclusive in PlayStation 4. * Data for an unused Velvet Room outfit was discovered by a fan. It bears a resemblance to an outfit featured in the second promotional video for ''Persona 5. Presumably, it was meant to be an alternate costume for Nanako. External Links *Official North American website *Official Japanese website Persona 4.5 !